Fear No More
by skychylde
Summary: Chapter 5 up! cannon up to the end of HBP. At Dumbledores funeral Harry makes an anouncmant that changes the fate of the school and the world. Rated for later chapters and eventual HPDM slash among warnings
1. Prologe: Prelude to War

**Author's Note:** Hello and welcome to my first attemt at writing...at all. I kind of got this idea a few days ago and started working on it. If I get any responses I will keep going with it. Please review and tell me what you think.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the fictional charactors of the Harry Potter world. This story will eventualy contain slash of the Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy veritity so leave now befor you get involved in the story okay.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Prelude to War

Ginny's eyes swelled and tears rolled down her cheeks. His words were harsh, cutting at her like knives. He had to be harsh; he had to push her away. The boy named Harry Potter knew that if he didn't run her off, he would be sentencing her to death.

Harry looked up into the skies. It was a clear day, just as Albus would have wanted.

Harry walked towards the funeral and wondered to himself, "When did I start calling him Albus?" The answer was last night. It was the night the man known as Albus Dumbledore sacrificed himself to save him. It was the night his innocence died and his world faded to black. It was the night he swore revenge.

He moved toward the memorial. He saw faces shrouded in tears and disbelief. Some he has seen, others he has not. All of them came here to honor the memory of the greatest wizard who ever lived. All came to honor him except Harry Potter.

Everyone looked at the boy who lived as he approached the monument. Their tears flowing endlessly. They stared at the frail young man as he put his wand toward his throat.

Harry mumbled a few special words, as Dumbledore has done many times before him. He let out a deep breath and began his lament.

"Albus Dumbledore was murdered," came a strong voice. "Murdered by agents of Voldemort. Murdered by one he called a friend. Murdered by his colleague. Murdered by Servius Snape." Harry stopped only to look at the crowd with strong and willful eyes.

The crowd sat dumbstruck at the honesty of the boy's speech. Some moved to stop him, thinking he was desecrating the man's memory. The giant Hagred stopped them, his once tear sullen face now swollen with anger and rage.

"His death was not truly the result of one man however. His death was the result of something much more than that something larger then any of us. Albus Dumbledore died because of one thing. He died because of your fear," Harry pointed his finger out to everyone present. He words magnified with rage and disgust.

"Fear of one person, fear of his return. He died because of your fear of Voldemort."

A simultaneous gasp and exclamation rebounded through. Harry's face turned red with anger. Even now they still fear him? After all the sacrifices, all the death? Why do they fear him instead of hate him?

"Cedric Diggory. Serius Black. Albus Dumbledore. Countless more slain in pursuit of fear. Hogwarts has failed," he bellowed as he raised his hand to and points to the hallowed hall of his school. "The four great witches and wizards of their age made Hogwarts as a place of peaceful learning. It was a place where children could learn the ways of magic unaffected by the constant ebb and flow of good and evil."

Harry looked to the skies. Heading towards him from the school was a giant red bird. Harry knew this bird well; it was the Phoenix that Albus kept in his office. It had appeared to him many times over the course of his tenure at Hogwarts.

Now the bird, fresh from its rebirth flew to Harry once more. This time not to deliver a saving weapon or a healing tear but instead a symbol of Hogwarts. It carried in its talons a wrinkled and dusty hat, the Sorting Hat of Hogwarts.

Harry unceremoniously grabbed the hat as the form the bird in mid flight. The face of the hate looked at Harry, sending him words only he could hear. The words were 'thank you.' Harry then, without a word, pulled out the sword just as he did so many years ago. Its magnificent blade shimmered in the sky, radiating century old magic. Its size and weight was now adjusted to nearly grown boy. Rather then a short sword it was now a full-grown blade. The jewels shimmering amongst the ancient hilt.

He held the hat close to his chest and then flung it into the air. Then in a quick and merciless manner he cut the hat in half. As he did this he proclaimed, "The trust of Hogwarts has been broken. As the trust of Hogwarts falls so too shall its wards."

Even Hagred shuddered as the hat was cut in two. It slowly floated to the ground as Harry sheathed his sword in his robes. When the hat finally hit the ground everyone gasped as they heard the sound of glass shattering. They looked around as the sky, the grass, the very structure of the land around them changed in a way only a witch or wizard could understand. Something had died.

The centuries old seals and wards of Hogwarts had shattered.

Harry then took a small coin out of his pocket. It was the coin of the DA. He murmured a few words and small flecks of gold light appeared in the pockets of several students. Not knowing why they were compelled to stand up and move along side Harry.

"These are no longer your children. Fear and war have robbed them of their childhood. These are now the children of Hogwarts. They are the ones that have stood against the evil of Voldemort in the place of their elders. They have stood up to the evils of this tyant in where no one else would. We are Dumbledore's Army.' Harry and the DA looked around at the scorned parents and teachers of Hogwarts.

His voice was suddenly interrupted by a familiar sound. "What give you the right to do this Mr. Potter," said Minerva McGonagall. She had bite her tongue through Harry's speech but could take no more.

"This does," Harry said as he pulled the Sword of Gryffindor once more. "This is the Sword of Gryffindor, one of the four founders of Hogwarts. Created and ordained at the same time the sorting hat was woven. Only he who is the true heir of Gryffindor, no of Hogwarts, may wield this sword."

As he spoke, all in attendance could feel the power of the sword. It was power made manifest. It was destiny taken form. It was Harry, the boy who lived. Now he was to be a man, and a force to be reckoned with.

"A school is a place of learning, where you can learn in peace and security. Hogwarts has failed." Harry said softly with his face turned slightly towards the school. "If a it can no long be called a school then it will become a base for war. It will be the sanctuary for the outcast and the hunted. Its doors open to anyone who has the will to fight and to anyone who must continue to hide from a name."

His voice once again roared to life with authority and power. "The seals and wards are gone. Their protection was inadequate to say the least. The minions of Voldemort breached them, leaving our greatest champion dead. But now by his virtue," Harry place his hand respectfully upon the monument and let loose a single tear, "and the power of the founders I place the greatest protection of all."

The crowd stared for a moment as Harry pulled the Sword of Gryffindor above his head and them down to kiss the hilt. Then with one swift movement he threw the sword into the monument, its blade sinking into the powder white stone like a knife through butter.

This peculiar moment was interrupted by a series of screams and howls. Everyone looked around as several people from the mourning crowd hunched over in pain. Pulling up their sleeve all of them bore the dark mark. The snake now hissing in pain and agony. They all shot up a venomous stare at the boy before being forcibly appariated out of sight."

"Those reporters that remain spread my word. Anyone with allegiance to Voldemort will not be able to enter these lands. This is ancient magic older then even the elders of Hogwarts. This is now a safe haven and headquarters of the light. Everyone is free to join or leave. There will be no oppression here, no intimidation, no fear. Dumbledore's Army and The Order of the Phoenix will hunt you down. Your fear will not work anymore, no longer will we fear your name!"

Harry then turned around, followed by more then half the student body of Hogwarts. Then to everyone surprise most of the parents and onlookers stood up and began to walk to sanctuary.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dumbledore's office was still as odd and clutter as always. The only difference now was that it was short one sorting hat, a sword and had a new picture. Harry looked up at the sleeping wizard picture. A mere specter of the man he once knew and admired. "I hope I am doing the right thing Albus," he said to himself as he sat back in the too large for him chair.

"Maybe you planed it like this," questioned Harry has he raised an eyebrow to the picture. His question would have to wait however as he heard many different voices murmuring every sweet concoction known to man and wizard. "Well I guess its time to deal with them." He gave a sigh and nodded for the gargoyle to move.

The silence of the room exploded with the voices of several of his closest friends and teachers. He could see McGonagall pursing her lips into nonexistence between each exasperated comment. Hermione giving her signature 'Oh Harry,' and pout every now and then. "Bloody brilliant' from Ron and concerned words from Remus and Moody. All the while Hagrid stood beaming from ear to ear.

"Quiet!" exclaimed a female voice finally. Everyone looked around and it was the ever so pink haired Tonks. She was looking at Harry as if he was about to explode.

Harry messaged his temples and then decided to start yet another long line of speeches and comment. "Listen you can all yell and berate me later but right now we have a lot of things to do and not much time in which to do them. In case you didn't notice I all by declared open war out there.

"Okay Madam Pomprey," Harry turned to the medi-witch, "There are going to the be a lot of people entering Hogwarts in the next few days and maybe more in the following months. I need you to coordinate with the house elves in making living arangments with them. Also who ever is not signed up to fight I need to you to assess their medical skills. We might have casualties on the grounds eventually or some that cannot be taken to the hospital for some reason or another. Molly please help her."

"Yes dear," said Molly with tears in her eyes, "when did our little Harry get so grown up?"

"When circumstances required it Molly."

"Okay Remus I need you to go back in with the werewolves. I need to know what they are planning. Moody, Tonks and the rest of the aurors I need you guys in the field just as always and I need to have an assessment of who in the auror's department are on our side. Mr. Weasly, I need you to be in the ministry. I need someone to keep an eye on them as well. It would be prudent to establish contact with your son. Now is not the time for petty family squabbles. Also contact your sons in the field. I need to know if there are any advances for Voldemort to take the dragons or convince the goblins to move over to his side."

"Hagrid, I need you to go to Madam Maxine and make sure that they have adequate protection at their school. I do not know how far out of England this war will escalate but I like to think that no one from their area will defect to Voldemort's side. After that I need you to be our liaison to the creatures of the forbidden forest."

"Hermione I need you and the senior members of the DA to start organizing basic training session for new members. I want all senior members to lead a squad in training. Yes even Neville will get a group to train. I want you and Luna in charge of this."

"Fred, George and Professor Flatwick, I need you to work together. I know it's not how you usually work but the twins have a way of thinking outside the box and right now we need new innovative charms. Nothing offensive we got plenty of those but we need charms and physical objects that wont drain our strength in the battlefield and force us to keep on the defensive."

"Am I missing anyone?" Harry looked around at the awe struck crowd. Then in the back rose a freckled hand.

"Ah Ron you will be working with Hermione and Luna when we get back."

"When we get back?" asked Ron. "From where?"

"There are something's I need to do before this all get going too quick. Something that I would rather have an escort for since we will be traveling outside the gates of Hogwarts for a few hours. Go get dressed in something comfortable that you can maneuver in incase of an attack. Also it's going to be dark so get some chocolate in case they sick some dementors after us."

"Okay now that I have said all I need to say please leave me be. I need to concentrate on something." Harry them moved over the pensieve, the magical washbowl that once held his late mentor's memories. He then placed this wanted to his head and extracted a silvery memory and placed it gently upon the water.

When the crowd left he did now know for he was too busy leaning over the pensieve in the same manor that Dumbledore did not so long ago. He stared wholeheartedly into the image as if trying to burn it into his head.

"What is it you see?" came a voice from behind him.

"It's the memory of the funeral. I wanted to have a record of who was forcably appariated from the grounds and who was not. Mostly just confirming my suspicions of possible death eaters. Most of them we have known before." He sighed and went back to glaring at the visage.

"Were you going to tell them about me?" came the voice once again from the shadows behind him.

"There was no need. If things go as well as I think they will tonight I believe they will all know about you. Besides I want that ace in the hole, otherwise even I would be worried going with only Ron and me outside the gates. Don't worry I trust you with what we have to do tonight."

"I didn't think there was reason for you not to trust me," came the voice although this time sadder then before.

"I trust you, but the others wont. Or at least they wont yet. You haven't been here, fighting the fight with them. You are a newcomer to the game and it will take a lot to gain their trust."

"How reassuring."

"Who are you talking to Harry," squeaked the voice of Ronald Weasly.

"No one, just thinking out load, and effect of the pensieve I guess."

"So where are we going?" asked Ron.

"You'll see." Harry gestured Ron over to the fireplace and took a handful of floo powder. "Lemon drop?' Harry asked.

Ron looked bewildered, "Not funny Harry!"

"I don't know. I thought it was." Harry then took a gulp and said loudly and precisely "HOME!"

The world went into the familiar spiral of light. Ron stood there waiting for them to arrive but couldn't help but wonder. Where does a boy like Harry Potter even call home and where were they going?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay what did you think. Plz review.


	2. A Home with no Heart

**Author's Note:** Thanks to some enchouraging reviews I decided to type out the second chapter to this fanfic. IT actualy came out much longer then I had expected but I am pretty happy with it even thought it was kinda hard to get in the mindset for this chapter. I hope youall enjoy and feed the adictivly pleasurable fealing I get from the reviews.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the fictional charactors of the Harry Potter world. This story will eventualy contain slash of the Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy veritity so leave now befor you get involved in the story okay.

PS I will try to respond to reviews at teh bottom of the page as it seems to be the way most of the stories I have read have been done.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Home with no Heart

The room spun in different colors as the two raced towards their destination. After a moment of lights and spirals flashes all turned dark. Ron could sense that they had stopped moving and that they were at the other end of the floo channel that Harry had opened. They were there but it was dark. Something was not right.

"Harry what happened?" squeaked Ron. "Did we get intercepted or something?"

"No," Harry said simply but firmly. He muttered something that sounded like 'typical' before muttering a small spell. With a flash of red light Ron felt splinters smash into his robes and face. He quickly shielded his eyes and let out a yelp.

They both stepped out of the hole in the wall that Harry had created. Even thought there was still saw dust in the air and wood now littered around the floor Ron remembered his environment in a second. His face flared with heat and anger as he stared at the pristine furniture and the pictures of everyone but Harry. He saw the Whale man and his horse face wife in one picture holding a disgruntled blob between them trying to hold onto a fake smile. This was the Dursly's.

"Why in gods name did you come here Harry," bellowed the redhead. "Why would you call this place your home after all they have done to you?"

"Go ahead and yell Ron," said Harry, "I certainly don't want to the be one to wake them up. Well I guess it was a shocker for you to find out that I call this place home. Well actually I don't call this place home, I call that place home." Harry pointed across the living room to a small door under the stairs. It was the cupboard under the stairs where Harry spent most of his life.

He slowly pulled the door open revealing his old home. "Ah it's still here, my old bed. I cannot believe they didn't move it." Harry marveled as he touched the bed as if trying to absorb the very feeling of it. It was dustier and full of cobwebs and definitely felt smaller then before but it was definitely his bed.

"It's a ruddy spider infested cot in a storage cupboard Harry!" Ron yelled in full realization of exactly how life with the Dursly's had been before Harry came to Hogwarts. His mind whirling with images of a small Harry sitting under the stares and being a slave to the Durslys. 'How can I know this stuff' he wondered before being interrupted by a voice.

"Things were so much simpler before this all started. I knew my place. I knew the order of the world. Now I am not so sure." Harry said in a voice that was meant for no one and everyone at the same time.

"Harry listen to me. This is not your home; this is not your life. You are a wizard and a powerful one at that. What they did to you was a shame, a right bloody shame but you need to leave here and put all this behind you." The last part was loud and he through his hands up pointing to the house in general.

"I didn't come here for absolution Ron. Not to forget and certainly not to forgive. I came for one reason." Harry paused. "Well first we have to deal with them I guess." Harry turned and sat on the cot and pointed to the stairs above him. Ron looked up to see both Vernon and Dudley holding baseball bats and the horsewoman looming behind them looking on in horror at her living room.

"What are you freaks doing here!" bellowed Vernon.

"Don't call us freaks you great soding whale!" yelled Ron matching Vernon's volume and intensity.

"Ron," whispered Harry as he rubbed his temples, still sitting on the cot.

"You dare come into my home and insult me. You freaks need to be taught a lesson. All you unnatural things flying in the face of the natural hard working normal people here." Vernon bellowed before reaching for the cupboard out of habit.

Ron reacted quickly by pulling out his wand and shoving it under Vernon's blubbery throat. "You will deal with me Vernon. I am not a frightened child or an underage wizard afraid of your wrath. Harry is out here risking his life to visit you for gods know what reason even though we are on the brink of all out war. He is above you now Vernon. Now you be best to just sit down and shut it." Ron screwed his wand tighter into the whale's neck, eyes wide with fury.

"Ron," said Harry still rubbing his temples.

"War? Ha I knew it. You freaks have finally banded together to wipe us all out. See I told you Petunia if we just let him and his kind do whatever they want they will eventually come around and kill us all" Vernon huffs and Petunia gave a shriek.

"You arrogant ass!" Ron was really boiling over now. "Harry isn't trying to kill the muggles. He is trying to save your pathetic people from someone who wants you all dead. You know you're very much alike, who would have thought a whale and snake could have so much in common. You should get down on your knees and thank him for taking up this war on his shoulders when he is just 17 or rather almost 17. I mean rea…"

"RON!" Harry screamed as he rose from the cot no longer worrying about the pain in his head.

Both Vernon and Ron turned at the same time and shouted "What" together.

If anyone noticed the small chuckle Harry gave at the sight of the two of them shouting together he didn't see it. "Listen I already told you that I didn't come here to forget or forgive them." Harry ignored the horrified look on the Dursly's face at the notion that they needed to be forgiven.

"I didn't come here to fight, I came here to offer them sanctuary."

Both Ron and Vernon looked horrified. Neither of them could baffle what the boy had just said.

"Listen I need you all to sit, we have much to discuss and very little time to do it."

Harry and Ron moved back to the living room and sat on one of the couches and waited for Dursly clan to make their move.

"Now listen boy. I don't know what you are going…" Vernon started but was quickly derailed by a powerful command.

"I said sit down and listen." Harry said coolly and calmly. He felt his hair rise up a little bit by his ears. He closed his eyes for a sec and tried to calm his emotions. 'This is no time to loose it now Harry.' He thought to himself.

The Dursly's took a seat across from Harry and Ron. Both Harry and Ron gave a small grin as they heard Dudley ask his mother "he isn't gonna blow us up is he?"

Harry gave a deep sigh, ignoring the stare coming from both Ron and his 'family.' "Listen. Things have changed over the last year. The small details are unimportant but what is importation is that Dumbledore is now dead. The one who came to you and told you that you had to keep me to protect me." Harry pointed out at the blank stares in his relative's faces.

'As Ron has so elegantly pointed out I have taken up his mantle as the leader for the side of the light. This makes you a target. Weather you like it or not Voldemort and his followers will find you." Harry look and saw his cousin unconsciously flex his muscles trying to show he can take care of himself.

"No Dudley. They wont torture you physically. They will use a horrible curse as a means to get information out of you." Harry flinched as he remembered the hospital bed that held the Longbottoms. "They will extract the information, violate your minds and bodies to get anything they can use against me. And after they are done they will either kill you or leave you to live the rest of your life in a mental ward, suffering from metal trauma that cannot be undone even with magic.

Harry looked at the trio again. Dudley was dumbstruck. Petunia was looking down at her hands and Vernon was turning even more purple. "And don't think that them killing you will be any easier. They will kill you slowly, in methods I wish I didn't know about." Harry reached and messaged his scar. "And when they finally do kill you they will desecrate your corpse. They will use your blood and your bones to work their dark magic. Your remains will be used as a source of power to kill countless more. In the end I do not know if there would even be enough left of you for a proper burial. Also believe me when I say that having your blood forcably used for the darkest and most forbidden of magic is not the most pleasant experience." Harry now reached and grabbed his arm in the spot where his blood was taken to resurrect Voldemort just a few years ago.

The silence was deafening for Harry. Would his family really condemn themselves just for spite or for pride?

"Why?" came a feeble and meek voice. Everyone in the room turned and looked at the source of the voice. It was Petunia Dursly.

Harry was shocked. He had expected Dudley to cry or Vernon to yell but he had also expected Petunia to just be quiet through this ordeal and follow her husband. He stuttered to find the words but Petunia beat him to the punch.

"After all we have done to you, all that you have done to us. Why are you saving us? You should be willing our death with glee. You really are a sad twisted little man."

"And whose fault is it that I'm little anyway?" Harry roared for the first time tonight. "I know it's a moot point but I am under average height from years of malnutrition, no outright starvation from your gentle loving care. I was with you people for 10 years of my life, and I didn't know what it was like to be full until I went to Hogwarts. Where as here I could see you everyday feeding your precious Dudley to death!"

A small tear ran down Harry's cheek and he felt his hair rise again. 'No don't loose it, keep your cool.'

Harry stammered again for a few seconds before reaching back open handed smashing a vase behind him. Then he took a shard in his bloody hand and with uncanny accuracy slung it across Petunia's cheek making a small trickle of blood come out of it.

Petunia gasped at the sting attempting to cover her face. Harry then dove down onto his knees in front of her and pulled her hand away. He placed his bloodstained hand next to hers and looked up to her face.

"Blood is the most important and most powerful ingredient that can be used in magic. A drop of dragon's blood can infuse potions wit the power to cure illness or can cause it. I am almost certain blood is a key component in the Philosopher's Stone, which can grant immortal life. My mother's blood flows through me and protected me from Voldemort's magic and your blood has protected me for the last 17 years. My own blood brought that monster back from the brink of death. Blood is pretty powerful but look at it."

Harry used his unwounded hand to turn Petunia's face towards their hands. "Looks the same doesn't it. They're both red, they both clot and turn dark. Both our blood will help heal us and sustain us. The thing is it looks like everyone else blood, but I know better. Petunia you and Dudley are my blood. The blood of the woman who loved me and protected me from harm. She loved you and I'm sure on some level you loved her. Please Petunia don't let YOUR pride make this blood stop."

He didn't know when they started but both his aunt and he were crying. Tentatively at first they moved towards each other until entering the first embrace they ever shared. Dudley just sat there, unable to comprehend what was going on. It was just blood. He was more worried about his father. He had never seen him so angry looking but still holding back.

Back at the chair Ron was sitting with his face nestled against his fisted hand. He was ashamed that the boy who knew nothing of family was able to get what he was never able to. Family is about unconditional love and a connection beyond the minds ability to see. They can be battered, frayed and pushed the edge of breaking but the ties of family are true and strong. He suddenly had the urge to owl Percy and to accept one of his mother heartfelt embraces.

After a long and awkward embrace Petunia got up and tried to regain her composure. "Dudley lets go and pack as much cloths as we can, we are going with Harry."

Dudley got up and started to the stares throwing a tentative look over his shoulder at his festering father. He wondered what Harry was going to say to get him to come with them. He mouthed to his cousin 'Please.' He didn't' want his dad to die.

"Well uncle Vernon?" Harry said standing tall and not afraid to let the tears glisten on his face. "Are you going to come with me or not."

"Boy.." Vernon gave a deep swallow. Pride really has a bitter taste he thought to himself, but not worse the shame really. "Harry, how do I know that over there is going to be any better then what you described? I don't know how many of your kind know what we have done to you over the years. How do I know what their reaction will be to the people who mistreated their so-called savior. I just want to know if my family will be safe Harry."

Vernon had an honest look in his eye. It was the first time that Harry had ever seen that look. It was raw, it was fearful, it was earnest. At the same time however he looked aged and defeated.

"Only a few of us now what you did to Harry Mr. Dursly. If Harry wants to protect you then the wizzarding world will have no quarrels with it I am sure. It is up to Harry."

"No," said Harry, "it really is up to you. I will not tell anyone about it but you have to be able to be civil amongst us. If you take my hand it represents a binding magical contract of sanctuary that has to be honored by all those who have pledged themselves to the light. They will accept you, the problem is, can you accept them?"

There was some more silence before his aunt's voice once again pierced the void. "We don't have to go through the fireplace do we?"

"Sorry but it is the only direct route to the school unless you want to appariate but with that many people coming with us, I cannot guarantee that we' would all end up with the right body parts"

The Dursly's looked horror stricken as Harry said this with a straight face. Ron gave a nod and pulled out a sac of Floo Powder that he kept for emergencies. The 4 of them moved over the fireplace, struggling to fit. Harry gave a look at Vernon who still stood there with a strained look on his face. Then Harry gave out a smile extended his hand to his uncle. Much to Ron's surprise Vernon took the hand.

A twirl of light and a few moments later they were once again falling through a fireplace. All three of the Dursly's landed on rears with a loud thump. Harry couldn't help but giggle.

"Um Vernon this is Molly Weasly, I believe you met her husband before. She is helping with rooms and such. I am sure they can find a room for you guys." Harry then turned into a wall so he could let out a full roaring laugh.

Harry then felt a tug on his robes. He turned around expecting a punch from Dudley but instead was face to face with Ron. "Harry we need to talk."

"About what mate," asked the boy still red with glee.

"Where is your wand?" Harry looked taken back for a second.

"In Dumbledore's old office. I guess I forgot it there before we left. Oops I guess."

"Don't play kiddy with me Harry Potter. You blew out that wall and then repaired it so that a fireplace was there were there was none before. And that hair raising thing, I felt power. It was much stronger then even when you were giving that speech at the funeral. I want answers Harry." Ron finished with a huge breath.

'Dawm it' thought Harry.

"Alright, find Hermione and meet me up in my office in 20 minutes or so. It will probably take you that long to find her in all this chaos. More and more people seem to be coming in by the minute."

"Okay I'll go find her but no beating around the bush."

Harry threw up his hands in a defeated gesture as he walked to his office. Wow it was his office now. How weird.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You look stressed."

"Tell me about it we were gone for less then an hour and I feel like I was negotiating a treaty for world war III. That old man can be so stubborn. And don't you even dare say it, I didn't get my stubborn streak from my uncle of all people. So how was it outside?" Harry finished with a hasty question.

"Nice change of subject. It was just as you said it would be. They placed the mark above the house and three Deatheaters came for the Durslys. It could have gotten messy if they had made it past the barrier."

"They wouldn't have. The magic we did, it would have taken them days to break it down. Did they see your?" Harry asked.

"Nah, I was careful. Don't worry I wont make my presence known until you tell me to. I like working form the shadows anyway. It ads to my appeal I think."

"Ha funny." Harry paused. "You had better get going, Ron is bringing Hermione up here for a talk. I forgot my wand tonight and I did some rather obvious spells." He bit his lip.

"Those emotions are going to be the death of you Harry Potter," said the voice, "or the savior of us all. You will have to tell them about me sooner or later and I would rather it be sooner."

"What are your precious shadows starting to make you fell isolated?"

"Don't get fresh with me. I will leave now I can sense them coming. From what I can sense this will be a long night."

Harry felt the shadows behind him bend and once again there was silence. He knew what his friend was speaking of. He could feel it too. His friends wanted answers, real ones not just orders to divert their attention.

"Yup, this is going to be a long night."

To be continued……

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay first thing first.

otaku3kagome: hmmm was a day a soon enough update XD

fifespice: I hope that this answered one of your questions. As for the mystery charactor lets just say its a mystery :þ

Eilonwy-Aire: Thanks for the review it lifted me up and gave me my first review high. As for the spelling errors I do apoligize over and over again. I am a horrible speller (I think I am going color blind from all the red squigly lines pre-spellcheck -.-') and I have to rely on the better judgement of the spellchecker. I also dont' have access to my HP books so i apoligize to everyone for name errors ; ;

Okay I hope to udate regularly but I have a bit of problem. both with Fear no more and my non magical Back to Back (for those of you who are What If non magic fans) I wrote the begining chaptor (or 2 in this case) and the endings but not the middle stuff so I need to brainstorm for a bit. Oh well read and review plz.


	3. Wispered Secrets

Authors Note: Okay I am back after a long break. I wasn't sure if i wanted to delete this and forget I ever tried writing or to just keep going. As you can see I decided to keep going. Have fun and review plz!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter of any of its charactors.

Whispered Secrets

"Ron will you please stop?!" cried Hermione as she struggled to keep up with the speeding redhead. After almost tripping over her robes several times she grabbed for her wand and said, "If you don't stop and tell I will make you stop!"

Ron quickly spun on his heals and covered her mouth with one hand and took hold of her wand hand with the other. Ron shifted his eyes around the hall looking for prying eyes. After a few seconds he motioned for Hermione to head into one of the smaller halls. He then took out his want and cast a quick silencing charm on the hallway.

"I told you we need to hurry to see Harry!" He said betweens winded huffs. "We don't have time for this."

"I don't understand. All you said was Harry needed to talk to us. Something about him doing wandless magic was it? I don't see what the bug rush is. I mean, it is not easy to do by any means necessary but certain spells have wandless techniques as early as Standard Book of Spells Volume 3."

"He didn't levitate a pillow or summon a broom Hermione! He blew a hole in a wall and then did a full transfiguration of the rubble and turned it into a fully functioning fireplace that was connected to the floo system. You won't find that wandless technique in any Standard Book of Spells. You won't even find it in the bloody restricted section! It's something that only….that only," he went silent, unsure whether or not to continue with his explanation.

Hermione lowered her head a little to meat his now down turned head. She gave a soft sigh and said "Ron, if something is wrong with Harry I need to know."

Ron looked into her eyes and gently sat down with his back to a wall. After take a few minutes to collect his thoughts and drag up some old memories he opened his mouth to speak but kept his eyes shut, as if trying to picture some long forgotten memory.

"Listen Hermione, there are things you wont find in any history books or even in the restricted sections. Things that reach back to before recorded history or even written word in some cases. Things only spoken in whispers among the oldest of families, among the only ones that survived. A type of blood memory if you will."

Hermione moved to sit across from Ron and opened her mouth only to be gestured by Ron.

"Don't," said Ron with a slight gulp, "if I don't keep going I will probably not finish."

"Malfoy calls the Weasly's a disgrace to the wizarding world. Did you know they are the ones that gave us that name? Yes it is true. Over a thousand years ago the Malfoy's and the Weasly's were once allies. Two of the few remaining Old Families. We are probably the only truly old ones left, the only pure ones as the Malfoy's would put it. This is a very important time frame. One thousand years ago Hogwarts was built, the Old Families started their decent in power and the last empath was born!"

"It was thought, rumored among the old ones, that empaths were the first witches and wizards to walk the earth so very long ago. Unable to communicate through speech they were able to feel each other emotions. Not needing the spoken word to communicate they accomplished great feats by working together in a way no others could. That was where it was supposed to stop, the empathy was supposed to die off when speech and written word came into being. It didn't though."

"Over the course of history they were considered fairly rare by the time civilization came and ascended throughout much of the world but the empaths were by no means a dead race. They were rare and powerful. Usually acting as the head of the most powerful wizarding families and treated with equal parts respect and fear. You see, empathy seamed to push the witch or wizards power beyond the normal range. They were controlled by their emotions. If they felt content good things happened and if they were angry terrible things happened. However since emotions are volatile things, the results of their spells were unpredictable at best, and deadly at their worst. In fact some of the most violent curses came about because an empath got cranky and the wizards of that time just modified their spell to work with wands."

"As the witches and wizards of our world grew more and more dependant on potions and magical items the empaths felt the need to become stronger, in order to solidify their place in the world. They began pushing the boundaries of their abilities, making it so they could project their feelings as well as focus them for stronger spells. Their powers evolved to the point where they could feel the weeping sorrow or the burning rage of the earth herself.

Around this time they all started to go insane. One after another the extreme emotions they were feeling from the earth itself cut through them. The lucky ones are the ones who died of strokes or equally quick deaths. Others died from magic, slow and painful magic that they cast on themselves in attempts to silence the noise. Eventually they all died out."

"They were thought to be extinct for a long time until the last empath was born a thousand years ago to the Weasly family." Ron gave a look to Hermione's shocked face.

"Yes, despite what Malfoy says about us, my family is among the oldest pureblood family in existence today. In many ways we were even superior to our allies of the time, the Malfoy's. Our power came from our larger families. When a witch or wizard is born they have a certain amount of power, a limit that they cannot pass. Now the Malfoy's only bred one or two heirs a generation, in a way that they felt kept their blood pure and selective. My family however had many children without ever loosing power and strength. So in the end our strength was in our numbers. With so many born each year we would have many different types of wizards born; ranging from Animagus to the last empath."

"It was the last empath, who we don't even give a name anymore, who destroyed our good standing. Not that I would want to be like Malfoy anyway." Ron gave the ground a slight kick with his heel.

"It was also the Malfoy's who drove the last empath insane. They created a powerful spell upon learning that an empath was born to our family. They wanted to control him, bend him to their will. I am sure they wanted to use him to accumulate more power and money, or perhaps they wanted a weapon to defend themselves against the much more aggressive muggles of that time. Either way their unique spell was designed to conquer the mind and bend it to your will. To conquer, to imperialize, to imprison."

"Instead it drove him mad. For months he roamed the English countryside speaking to voices only he heard. He killed at random, thinking people around him were conspiring to capture his mind again. Both Malfoy's and Weasly's fought him with equal vigor but only succeeded in getting themselves killed one after another. It wasn't until they gathered an army of wizards that they were able to defeat him."

"They forcible appariated him deep within England, to a land cut off from the muggle world and away from any more victims. No one really knows how long the battle lasted. There was a maelstrom of wand magic and the forces of the elements. In his madness he summoned artic gales and sweeping lava. He splinched people and transfigured others into trees and set them of fire in his madness."

"Just as the battle looked like it was going to end in the anilation of the wizard army four witches and wizards pointed their wand at the last empath. With bile in their bellies and malice in their heart they poured all of their hatred into one single spell that nearly split their wands in two. A single jet of pure green light erupted from their wands and rushed towards their enemy. That day the killing curse was formed."

"There were very few families that survived. Many were decimated, left with only a few members to carry on and teach their family spells to. The four witches and wizards who defeated our enemy were the first to realized this. Within a few centuries magic would become something that only the most ancient families knew. They looked around them at the battle field and where everyone else saw tragedy they saw potential."

"The amount of power that their foe released left the area permanently destabilized. The once lush woods surrounding the battlefield was now dark and primordial. The lake was left so unbalanced that it was able to support both fresh and salt water creatures, the future would soon see the mermaids moving from the sea to that lake. The worst of it though was the field that the battle took place on. The barrage of spells and curses hitting each other combined with the powers surrounding the empath completely destabilized the land. Violent manifestations appeared, half formed ghost and specters rose from the newly dead bodies and haunted the ones who lived. It was even rumored for years afterwards that dementors were either born from there or something caught in the magical crossfire was transformed into dementors."

"Through some unknown means the four great witches and wizards, as they soon became called, inverted the energy surrounding the land. All this energy was placed in a loop of some sort. I don't even think I can explain how it was done even if I knew. All I know is it created a powerful barrier. One so strong it kept the devastated area sealed off form the muggle communities. Additional wards were placed there and the four great witches and wizards decided to make a school there, to have the remaining families pass on their family spells and secrets to the next generation. Do you get where I am going with this Hermione?"

Hermione, who up until now didn't realize how very quiet she was being through all this. She slowly raised her read from her knees, which it had slowly been moving towards as the story got darker and darker, and said in a whisper "You mean that this school was built…"

"On the ground of the bloodiest battle in wizarding history," said Ron with a deep frown.

"That's impossible!" said Hermione a little louder then she would have liked as she jumped up with a start. "How can stuff like this happen without being in the history books. None of what you told me matches with Hogwarts: A History. None of it…"

Now it was Ron's turn to jump up. "Books can be rewritten, facts falsified Hermione. Think about it, books are written by man to serve man's needs. As for memories well the Malfoy's took care of that"

Hermione gave him a puzzled look. "Look, the Malfoy's created a powerful curse that eventually made it to the list of the three unforgivable curses. Care to guess which one? To be able to create that from scratch they had to have had a lot of knowledge and experience with the human mind. Plus they have had people in the Ministry since ancient times. Including certain departments."

"The Obliviators?' asked Hermione.

"Yeah, so with everyone involved being obliviated and with the right bribes and political prowess they were able to rewrite the history books. They made is so no one could ever find out that they were the ones who drove the last empath insane. Then they spent the last one thousand years tearing down the Weasly name, discrediting us, making it so we could never reveal their secrets."

"Okay, so other then being a very interesting story, why did you tell me this? Do you honestly believe Harry is an empath. You said there hasn't been on in a thousand years. It is almost impossible statistic wise and…"

"I can feel that he is one," Ron said before giving another sigh. He was giving a lot of those lately. "The last empath came from our family line, from our blood. Even though we do not have enough of it left in us to breed another empath we know one when we see one. That last battle wasn't told to us as children, we have seen it since we were born. It is a blood memory, passed on to all those who share our blood. I know Harry is an empath, I can practically smell it on him."

"There is also the trick he pulled with the barrier. The magic used for the barrier of Hogwarts has long been considered a mystery even in the history books. No one really knows how it was formed and even the founders never really tried to mess with it after they set it up. Harry would need to know something that no other wizard in a thousand years could figure out or he would have to instinctively know it. He knew how to break the original seal and how to bind the magic onto consecrated grounds and create a new, more powerful seal."

There was a long silence between the two neither seemed to want to say anything. After a short sigh Hermione said, "Ron, if what you are saying is true then why all the gloom? If Harry really is this extremely powerful person then that increases his odds of winning against Voldemort am I right?"

"You really don't get it Hermione." Ron leaned back against the wall once more. "The last empath may have been driven insane but it might have been his fate anyway. I told you, even before that bloody unforgivable curse they were going insane, crushed under the voices of everyone around them. Hardly any of them made it past 20."

Ron's shoulders fell down and his eyes began to water. "Hermione," he sobbed out, "What if I have to kill him? What if Harry goes insane and I have to kill him? He is my best mate, can I really kill…"

Hermione moved forward and wrapped her left arm around Ron's waist and used her right hand to lower his face into her shoulder. After what seemed like an eternity of sobs and crying Hermione whispered into Ron's ear "Don't worry Ron, we wont have to do any of that. Harry is the strongest boy either of us has ever met. He has carried the weight of the world on his shoulders for 6 years and has never once faltered. He is made of stronger stuff then you and me. He will be fine."

Ron gave a small nod and a weak smile and started to walk. He and Hermione moved to the stone monument that marked the entrance to the headmaster's traditional office.

"It's just not fair is it?" asked Ron.

Hermione gave him a questioning look.

"At our age we should be worrying about zits and homework and even our bloody potion's final. It's just not bloody fair."

"Life isn't fair Ronald," said Hermione as she turned to face the stone stature. "Chocolate frog! You just have to survive it," she said as she disappeared through the entrance made by the magic password.


	4. The Brightest Witch of Her Age

Author's Note: Another long break. I guess work and school got the better of me. I am sorry if it's wordy. It stared off wordy and snowballed into well this. Enjoy and Review Please.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything in his world!

* * *

The Brightest Witch of Her Year

The tension they felt as they entered the room was quiet palpable. After entering the final door they immediately felt the eyes of the former headmasters staring down at them in distrust. Most of them had shifted in there frames and started to whisper at each other about impudent youths and disrespect for the headmasters office. It was obvious that even without a headmaster at the seat the portraits still valued ceremony like announcement of arrival or at the very least observation of curfew.

Ron and Hermione looked across the room and there sitting in a chair that was far too big for him sat their friend. Harry was sitting, face down towards the desk, looking intently into a piece of parchment. Closer examination revealed it to be the vaunted Marauder's map, a treasure Harry had obtained from his father via the Weasly twins Fred and George several years earlier. His head slowly moved back and forth as he traced several figures on the parchment, giving a small nod to certain names and a curious sigh to others.

The two teens lowered their heads in apology to the portraits and made their way to the headmaster's desk. There they gave a small nod to the phoenix sitting on its perch and maneuvered themselves into two large and rather comfortable chairs. They were silent, neither one of them wanting to form the first words of this conversation. Instead they just sat there looking at the would be savior surveying the grounds.

Amidst the sounds of instruments and gadgets whining and squeaking Hermione sat up straight in her chair and looked at the small man in the chair of the headmaster of Hogwarts. "Harry?" she finally mused tentatively.

Harry gave a little start and jerked his head straight up. He moved his hand to reposition his glasses that became misplaced from his nose while he was staring at the map and looked warmly at Ron and Hermione. "Ah, Hermione," he said as he looked at the troubled brunette, "and Mr. Weasly. I'm sorry I guess I didn't hear you come in. I must have been a little preoccupied with the comings and going of the castle since I made my little speech. It's only been a number of hours since I made my invitation and already so many people have shown up. There are even a number of Slytherin children who made it past the barrier. I bet none of us were expecting that and.."

"Harry," Ron roared, smashing his hands onto to the desk as he stood up. "We didn't come here to hear you discuss our new dorm mates or any of that rubbish! We came here to discuss you, and your new abilities!"

Harry gave a slight jerk at the outburst and stared at his friend. He then turned his gaze to Hermione. She gave a small gasp as a cold chill rushed through her body. She could feel his gaze staring through her cloths, her skin and deep into her body. For her it felt like an eternity but by the time she had finished her gasp it was over.

"Ah so you told her," said Harry more as a fact then a question. "And here I thought it was a big Weasly family secret. Now what would Molly and Author think about that?"

"Harry, what did you just do?" asked Hermione as she slowly moved her arms around her shoulder trying to warm herself up. This chill was a different kind of cold then with the dementors in years past. It wasn't a feeling of absolute despair but rather cold prying fingers. Fingers reaching in every corner of her being, reading her, feeling her, violating her.

"Oh that. I just wanted to see what Ron had told you. I figured finding out directly from your memories would be a lot faster then asking. Sorry if it felt a little funny. Do you want some chocolate?" he asked as he handed her a chocolate frog.

"You just read my mind?" exclaimed Hermione, not quiet sure how to feel about it all. She reluctantly grabbed the frog and took a big chunk out of its head. Something was different about him. He was cool and confident but at the same time she could see his mind working overtime behind those glasses. Sure Harry was never a slouch in academics but she had never seen him so sure of the words he chose when he spoke. This was not the Harry Potter that Hermione knew.

"Come on guys, why the serious faces? Isn't this what we always wanted? For me to embrace my destiny and finally do something about Voldemort? Not only that but now I can use all my powers to fight him."

"We have dozens of people coming through the gates of Hogwarts by the hour. The DA will be at peak capacity and the Aurors are ready to fight at our side. We have all this and you're worried about what, this power that I have always had? I just never really chose to show it before. This is me we're talking about anyway. I am the golden boy, the boy who lived. I won't go insane, well at least not till I get that stupid prophesy out of the way," he said those last parts with acid in his words.

Harry gave a brief sigh and lowered his index finger to one of the nearby candles illuminating the Marauders Map. The flame jumped from the candle to his finger. He looked at it as it jumped from finger to finger, always lingering less then an inch above his flesh. "I didn't exactly read your mind," he finally said, "well not in the way you are thinking anyway. It was more like looking into your soul. Right now you are a bundle of emotions, and as an empath….no THE empath, I just rode those emotions straight into your soul. If you don't keep your emotions in check you are an open book to me. In fact it takes more effort for me to not enter your mind then it does to stay out of it."

"But I must say this Ms. Granger," Harry said as he continued playing with the fire on his fingertips, "your soul is quiet beautiful." At the same time he said beautiful he moved the small flame form his fingers into the palm of his hand and made it grow in proportion. The center of the flame hardened into a nude statuette of a female but with no overly graphic anatomy but still clearly female. Its one distinguishing feature was its bushy like hair. The flame around the statuette turned a pristine white and danced around the figure. "Quiet beautiful indeed."

Harry closed his hand around the fire, closing his eyes for a second. He then placed the statuette on the desk in from of Hermione. The fire around it was now extinguished and the statuette was now constructed of a pearly white stone with red colored fire shaped jewels hiding the female anatomy. Hermione picked it up to examine it further, mostly just to see if it was physical or still made of flame. She looked over every inch of it. From the graceful limbs to the scarlet jewels it was prefect. Even the hair carved on its head was exactly like hers but when she looked to the face she gave a short gasp.

"There is no magic in it; it is simply a replica of what I see in your soul. I know it doesn't have a face for I cannot even begin to tell you why. It simply does not. I just wanted to prove that I can do something other then destructive acts with this power. I can create beauty if I wanted to. The source of this power is not malevolence, that is decided by the one who wields it. Are you still scared of me now?"

"But what about back at the Dursley's?" asked Ron, finally able to find his voice. "The power that you showed there was frightening if you knew what to look for. I could feel it pulsing off of you, threatening to devour us all. Can you control that?"

"I have a little trouble with the rushes that's all," Harry rebutted.

"Rushes?" exclaimed Ron. "Is that what you call that?"

"Yes, if I invoke a lot of emotion I can use it to augment my own inner magic. That's what the other one did a thousand years ago did he not? He used his pain and frustration to conjure up spells of enormous magnitude. The two of should know that my relative and I have a lot of hatred towards them and their own feelings towards each other are far from good. That is why I brought them here.

"I need to learn to move on. I cannot let my hatred continue to build up and fester deep inside me. Hate is a disease and it will eventually kill me if I let it. I must move on.

"Can't you guys just trust me?" asked Harry.

"We don't have a choice do we?" Ron asked as he stood up. "Look Harry I do trust you. You're my best mate and I will support you no matter what, but there are dark times ahead. You have declared war, a preemptive war, on the greatest madman of this century. There will be trials ahead and if you falter.

Ron turned and headed for the door. "Harry, if you slip up I will kill you!" With that the young redhead left the room.

Harry and Hermione sat there for a second, both a little stunned at Ron's declaration. After a minute of silence Harry cleared his throat, "Well that was a little dramatic now wasn't it?"

"Yes but he does have a point Harry. You are the heart and soul of this army now and the wizarding world cannot afford any error on your part. Can you take that?"

"I know Hermione, believe me I know." He stared at the map for a second again before taping it with his finger causing it to fold up and the ink to turn invisible. "Wordless wandless magic is so much more efficient. Now if you will excuse me Hermione it has been a very long day and I want to go to sleep. No doubt tomorrow will be very chaotic," he gave a weary smile and stood up to see Hermione out.

"Wait Harry," Hermione said as she was being ushered out of the room, "there is something I want to ask you about real quick."

"Can't it wait?" asked the tired teen.

"No it cannot. I am worried about you Harry. Not about all your powers but about you. Actually I am worried about your powers a little bit. I mean how did you do that thing with the barrier? I mean even the teachers don't even teach barriers per se in school. All barriers are unique to the caster as they have to modify a series of different spells to make it work. It's all very precise and all very dangerous. Unless you went back in time the Harry Potter I know wouldn't have the knowledge to remove then recreate wards that have been in place a thousand years. I mean power is one thing but understanding what to do with that power is another thing. Those wards have been around for so long one wrong move and you could have collapse them onto the school together, crushing us all. Perhaps even worse you could have unleashed all that energy from the fight

"More importantly though you are not acting like yourself. Ron is probably going to say your slipping and use it as an excuse to attack you in the end I know it. What happened to you that night with Dumbledore? Also when did you start calling us by our surnames? I also noticed you called Mrs. Weasly Molly a few times tonight as well."

Hermione let out a large breath as she finished listing her concerns and was now observing her friend once more.

"You really are the brightest witch of your age aren't you Hermione?" Harry then got up and moved over to the pensieve. "Do you know what this is?"

"It's a pensieve, I've read all about them but I've never seen one before. You use it to place a copy of a memory, or a real memory I don't know it's the topic of much debate, into that bowl and it allows you to observe it from an objective point of view. It helps to organize thoughts and discover things you normally would not if trying to remember normally."

"Very good Hermione. I first discovered this pensieve during the Triwizard Tournament. I accidentally fell into a memory Professor Dumbledore placed in here. Yes I fell in and I probably wouldn't have found my way out had he not come and pulled me out. He told me how useful these things are, especially if you find your mind a bit stretched at times.

"Later I was forced to work with Snape to learn to occlude my mind from Voldemort. He placed his most precious, or rather most deeply guarded memories in a pensieve. That is how I know these are more then just copies of memories. My powers were already coming to fruition then. Reading him would have been far too easy. I was able to read him and later I looked into the pensieve. I never found that memory in his mind so that just goes to show that it is in fact the full memory not a copy. I also found a hole in his mind, a place saved in case the memory ever came back. He may have removed the root memory but there are many memories associated with it. You could see bits of the memory from those but never the full memory until you put it back in. Well you get the idea anyway.

"Okay so you know what the pensieve is but do you know what this is?" Harry gave the wall behind the pensieve a small tap and stepped back. The bricks of the wall began to shift just like that of Diagon Alley but instead of revealing a passage way a large mirror appeared on the other end.

The mirror itself was no wider then an average vanity but extended up to the ceiling. The frame was made of solid silver and encrusted with various gems and jewels as well as letters. Closer examination revealed a series of Greek, Latin and other equally foreign languages. In addition to that the letters and characters themselves appeared to be moving, as if fluid, all over the mirror frame.

"Every language ever created by man and several not created by man all written here," came Harry's voice from behind her. "This mirror is incredibly ancient, massively magical and historically invaluable. All these languages, including English somewhere in there, all say the same thing. Well more or less. Some civilizations can pack more meaning into one or two glyphs then we could into entire books. Look at this one. This means 'Mind's eye' and this one 'The undying self' and here 'True self'. Like I said they more or less mean the same thing. Its all about the mind, or rather most of them directly translate to 'Astral self."

"Look here," he said pointing to the lower right hand corner of the mirror frame. Hermione bent down to examine the area. It was different then they others. While the other words moved around the framework these words, or rather two letters, stayed stationary. The curious girl reached down to touch the framework. The frame felt smooth yet wet, almost like the surface of the lake. She moved her fingers down to the unmoving the letters and traced them with her index finger. "RR," she whispered softly to herself.

"Rowena Ravenclaw, house founder, created this object. She was one of the four founders but also the first headmaster before she died. If u notice, there is no portrait here even though the magic to create these portraits have existed for ages before her birth. She did not need one she had this."

Harry looked at his friend's confused face and decided to elaborate. "I was told about the four founders shortly before his death," Harry said slightly icy on the word 'his'. "The four 'great' founders were indeed great wizards. They each had something about them, albeit not on the power level of the empath, which made them unique. Take Salazar Slytherin for example. Cool, crafty with an unnerving grasp on human behavior he also had a power to speak and control snakes. The kind and sincere Helga Hupplepuff had a knack for making plants flourish under her green thumb. Godric Gryffindor was proud and brave with a knack for understanding the most noble of beast."

"Where does leave Ms. Ravenclaw? Well she was the brightest witch of her age, you would have done well in her house Hermione, but she also was a powerful psychic. When I say psychic I do not mean she was a seer but rather a reader of the mind, a master of the mind and all it pertained to. She created the very first pensieve which still rest here in this very room. In addition she used her incredible mental prowess to create this mirror in which she used to permanently store memories. Afterwards, exhausted from the act, she passed on but not before using the mirror to be sure it worked. Think of her name Hermione, think it loud and clear in your mind and then look into the mirror."

Hermione closed her eyes and though to the learned witch, a woman in which all of the highest academic criteria of Hogwarts is based on. She thought of her name, her face, her coat of arms. After Hermione was sure she had the image in her head she opened her eyes and gave a small gasp.

In the mirror before her saw what looked like a muggle movie playing. The only real difference was it was kind of blurry and more then a little obscured by fog effects. It was clearly magical since electrical devices don't work within the wards of extremely magical places. She continued to watch the curious movie play out and started to analyze it as only a true student would. The time was clearly in the past since all the wizards were wearing very old, perhaps near medieval, wizarding robes. By the rapid change in view every few seconds it was clearly made from a first person perspective, through their eyes. The movie itself was an apparent battle of epic proportion. In the middle of a slurry of witches and wizards was a single young man that looked around her age. They were all attacking him with a ferocity she has never seen in modern day dual but they never seemed to even phase him.

"Harry what is this?"

"It is a memory and a tradition. She left her memory of the battle up the point where the final unforgivable was created in here. After that all the headmasters before either dying or retiring from the position would place a memory that they felt would benefit the future headmasters in this mirror. Since most headmasters of this school spend their entire life, up to their death, in this position they don't kneed that memory anyway. But this first memory is the one that proceeded all the others, it was the memory of that battle. So in essence all the really intelligent headmasters knew about the empath even if the Malfoys destroyed all public knowledge of the fiasco."

"Harry this is all very interesting but what does this have to do with my question?" she asked with a slight taping of her foot.

Harry gave a small sigh. Obviously he had overestimated her deduction skills. Time to give her a hint. "Look into the pensieve Hermione what do you see?"

She stared down into the bowl tentatively knowing full well if she moved too close she would fall into the person's memory, or so her precious books say. She had never seen a pensieve before, at least not in person but the books are quiet descriptive. She continued to peer but saw nothing. All that was in the bowl was clear water, nothing more nothing less. "I don't get it its empty. Were the contents already put into mirror?" she asked as she closed her eyes and thought of the gentle headmaster. She opened them and looked into the mirror but only found her own reflection staring back at her.

"You won't find it in there. Only the headmasters know how to put the memories into the mirror and I am not a headmaster. Well the castle accepts me thanks to my heritage, my link to Godric, but I am not a headmaster. I do know from some more of Ravenclaw's memories that after so long in the pensieve memories will erode and eventually dissipate. Many have lost their minds by loosing too much in these things. He had to be preserved, his leadership and his knowledge needed protecting."

"Harry what did you do with them?"

"It's not like memories, the very core of a persons mind, can be poured into a bottle and stopped for prosperity Hermione." The young man moved over to her. He stood nearly face to face with her and looked down. She looked into his green eyes for a second and gave a small start when they started to change. Slowly they lightened until they were a very distinct blue with a slight twinkle to them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Granger," came a soft whisper from Harry's lips. Her face slowly morphed to a look of pure shock and horror as all the pieces finally fell together. If she had wanted to express concern or more then likely pure outrage she didn't have the time. She felt a force pulling her away from Harry. In just an instant she was pulled out of the office by an invisible force, probably Harry's magic, and had the door shut in front of her.

She slammed her fist repeatedly on the doors as the staircase slowly turned making her go down and away from the office. After fruitlessly trying to cling to the bottom of the door she fall onto the hallway floor. Defeated she curled up into a ball, tucking her knees into her chest and started to sob as the events of the day truly began to sink in.

* * *

"Did you have to tell her everything?" came the voice from the shadows.

"More or less, don't worry I am sure she will be perfectly fine. This is a war and we can't have one of our best strategist in the dark about anything," said Harry as he ascended the stairwell to the bedroom.

"Strategist? She is just a child still. They all are still children, almost none of them are of legal age yet and still not fully trained witches or wizards."

"This is war, there are no children in war. They will grow up because they had to grow up. She will be a strategist, she will be a warrior, and she be a martyr if we tell her to. Now, it has been a very long day and I wish to sleep. Go away or I will make you go away," he finished with a wave of the hand and all the lights in the room disappeared.

"You do best not to underestimate her, or any of them. They will figure you out eventually," came the voice from everywhere but at the same time nowhere as shadows now filled every corner of the room. "Just remember that."

* * *

Well that took forever. Read and review please and I promise I will update sooner then every 4 months or so 


	5. Observations through the Eyes of Hermion

Author's Note: This one is a little different. It is mostly a journal entry done by Hermione. The date is totally random because I just wanted a set date to reference to since I have a pretty much set in stone sequence of events planned for this story. Its also laziness on my part, since I have no desire to go research the date the Dumbledore was put into his grave so :þ

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor would I want to because I would then have everyone know who I am and hence my private life would cease to exist. Have fun with that senorita!

* * *

Observations through the Eyes of Hermione Granger

June 10

Remus Lupin came back today, but left almost as quickly he appeared. He was immediately pulled into the headmaster's office with the gargoyle allowing no other entries. Within minutes he emerged looking deathly pale and darted off through the doors and once again into the forbidden forest. Truth be told, this was not an altogether uncommon reaction. Many times the members of the Order leave the meetings in disarray, but for the most part we have each other to comfort and talk to afterwards. Remus left without even saying hello to Tonks!

Come to think of it, all of Hogwarts seems to have this uneasy air to it. There is no more bustling in the halls or quick little chats during meals. There is hardly a smile but there aren't any frowns either. Everyone is doing their part to make living in such close quarters amicable but at the same time they are not making an effort to thrive in their new environment. In other words, they are stagnant, waiting for the next moment to just fall into place so they can stall there too. I wonder if this is how the entire Wizarding world is like right now.

I did get a chance to talk with Mrs. Weasly though. Since I am not officially a member of the order and only called on when they need a debriefing on the condition of the DA, I have to rely on her and on occasion Hagrid for any and all information I can get. She mostly talked about her sons and there various endeavors. Even in this time of great turmoil and danger she still seems so very proud of their courage and strength.

The Twins, Fred and George, are actually enjoying their assignment. I know I have dismissed them in the past as being rude, disobedient, and for the most part of no real use to society but I have since been proven wrong. From what I have heard they have boarded themselves up in the dungeons of the school along with the charms professor and that oaf of a potions professor in order to test out new designs. I have heard reports from other students as well as the various families who have fled here that they can hear loud bangs and explosions coming from the school itself. I just hope they don't blow themselves up or worse take us with them.

Most of their theories are pretty innovative but at the same time reach back to the old ways. For instance I hear from Mrs. Weasly that they are working of making a reinforced crystal matrix, in other wards a really strong, hard to break crystal, which can hold some of our most modern and strongest protective spells. The idea of using crystals, although for the most part completely outdated by today's standards, is an idea that predates the modern wizard text. It has been previously attempted by members of the Ministry of Magic as well as private researcher to imbue our modern spells into charmed objects but since the crystal type 'talisman', other then the Philosopher's Stone, was last made over a millennia ago the attempts have been unsuccessful. I only hope that they can figure it out soon.

These will be invaluable if they can make them work. In the heat of battle a large amount of our energy and concentration is spent avoiding curses and erecting shields. If can have an always on shield that does not take our own magical reserves to function, we will definitely have the advantage. I do not see any reason why they cannot succeed since most of their products in the joke store are just modified charms with a twist. We just need something a little more powerful.

In retrospect it would be helpful to have the creator of the Philosopher's Stone here to share his knowledge but I doubt we could find him. When someone of incredible knowledge decides to go into hiding there is precious little we can do to find him. Plus we do not yet know the effects of loosing the Elixir of Life has had on him yet. For all we know he could be dead by now, or at least aging at a rapid pace.

She has also heard back from her husband. The Ministry is apparently furious over Harry's announcement. The have taken it as an affront to their authority and are trying their best to recover face. Unfortunately for them it is proving to be difficult. With close to 80 of all Auror's currently under the Order's command they have no military might. In addition to that the Daily Prophet is no longer responding to their cries for public information blackouts. They have been printing each and ever Deatheater attack as well as the progress of the Order of the Phoenix. They are no longer the puppet new carrier for the Ministry.

In addition to that the gossip hound Rita Skeeter is no longer putting out trash, even though my threat should long be moot, but instead is tracking deatheater attacks. I am sure she is using ALL of her investigative prowess for good now. While it shows a real sense of duty and bravery that I find commendable but all the same, I am still waiting for the other shoe to drop.

In other news the eldest Weasly boys have met with great success, more or less. Bill has spoken with the goblins of Gringotts and they have agreed to uphold the rules they set forward after their last and final rebellion many years past. They will remain neutral, declaring allegiance to no side and offering no economic help to Voldemort or Harry Potter. They have also decreed that if any attack on their person, or any of their valued employees should occur, they will have a complete cease of operations for the remainder of the war, however long that may be.

I believe this to be a double edged sword. If they close up that will mean the complete collapse of the wizarding economic structure. All of our assets, both as individual and as whole nations, are tied up in the vaults. This will most likely lead to global economic repercussions as well. I hope that Voldemort sees this as well and I hope that even he is not thick headed enough to want to rule a financially devastated world. Also as a direct consequence for his involvement in the Order Bill has been placed on immediate leave so he can participate without fear of retaliation by the goblins.

Charlie however has proven to be quiet the diplomat, appearances aside mind you. In just a short time he has managed to convince every nation that has sent dragons to be protected in the breeding grounds of Romania to send whatever they can to help defend these endangered creatures. So far they have amassed a total of 500 Aurors, or the equivalent of them, from over 30 different governments. The Chinese Ministry has even sent over 20 Kirins for 'divine protection' in addition to their 60 member task force. I almost envy Charlie, being able to see so many Kirins in one place, a great omen indeed. Well if one believes in such things as 'divine protection' that is.

Hagrid has also returned but not fairing as well as the others. His stay in France resulted in the school over there, as well as the ministry, to declare neutrality. He was then cast out by Madam Maxine. Considering his close relationship with the Giantess I think that was rather cold hearted of her. Considering that her students are mostly 'delicate young women of high society' I can almost see where she is coming from. I guess high society will always play by their own rules.

His excursion into the woods have met with failure, as well as many wounds of the more gruesome type. On the bright side none of the creatures of the forest have straight out said they are allying with Voldemort. In addition to that the Centaurs, cryptic as usual, have said they will come if they feel they are truly needed and if we are proven to them by the stars. Once again rubbish such as Divination take precedence to tried and trued methods such as strategy.

Over all Hagrid seems pretty down since his assignments have met with less success then the others. He told me that when he first saw Harry 6 years ago he saw a small frail boy with the eyes of Lily and the spirit of James. He was proud to escort this great child into a world of unlimited potential, reworded of course, but feels like he will never be able to truly share his burden. Well at least not contribute in the ways others have been.

Then he started crying again. There is really very little I can do once he starts to cry but put my arm on his back and comfort him. I swear he is still such a child at heart.

I guess the only people I haven't talked about is Ron, Luna, Neville and myself. The DA us growing strong. Not only do we have almost every student lined up to train but also most of their parents. Most of the adults that chose not to fight are learning basic Mediwitch spells to assist with the wounded. The pure numbers of people we have ready to help is mind boggling. Harry truly has become a rallying point to these people who before were too scared to fight.

Managing a training camp is not all I've been doing though. My main concern is still Harry, or rather what we believe to be Harry. I have spent many nights so far in the library, both general section and the forbidden section trying to find out information about empathy and mind control. I have found several fascinating books on mind control, and several theories in them that match up some of what I saw in the headmaster's room. However, true to Ron's words I found absolutely nothing on empathy. Not even theorems exist anymore.

I have even gone so far as to research ghostly possession of mortals but none of the telltale signs of possessions by a earth bound spirit match any of the behavior I saw. This is all getting quiet frustrating, and when I am not in the library or in training I find myself following him around. That is how I found out about Remus being here in the first place.

For the most part he acts as a more confident, more controlled Harry. I assume everyone is just thinking that he has grown up and that is all. I guess I am the only one who notices the small things. A slight smile that Harry never used before, or the way he rubs his chin like he was stroking a long beard. But not everything looks like a slip of Dumbledore's personality. There have been times we discussion potential battles that may occur when he says something; something so cold and full of malice that it would never come from either of their mouths. Ron is convinced still that it is a sign that the madness of and empath is starting to take hold in Harry. Truth be told, I am not entirely sure he is wrong.

Who is this Harry Potter? Is he now Albus Dumbledore in possession of a younger more able body? Is he a fragment of his mind that occasionally become dominant? Perhaps he is much more. Perhaps he is an amalgam, a true chimera forged from parts of both, with the product being drastically different then the sum of its parts.

I just don't know, and its frustrating the hell out of me. This is not something I can research and find out the answer to. This is a unique problem, unprecedented in a world where brooms fly and little boys and girls can cast spells. My books, my one reliable staple in life have betrayed me. At least, that is how I feel.

I just want Harry back!

* * *

Hermione slammed the journal shut and started to cry tears of frustration. Weeks of dead ends and misleads and she has nothing to show for it.

She slowly wiped away the newly formed tears in disgust and berated herself. Her only consolation was no one was in the common room to notice her little break down. She stared down at her journal and gave a slight frown. "Well at least I got it out," she said as she slowly outlined the front cover with her index finger. "Hopefully I wont wait nearly as long between entries next time."

As she finished outlining the book with her finger it turned from a leather brown color to a stony grey . Hermione stood up and walked over to one of the walls and pushed her hand through a stone. The stone disappeared, the fake image removed and she pushed her journal into the space. The book then contorted to fit the slot and then blended in with the rest of the stones.

Hermione turned to head up to her room only to be stopped by cold tingle up her spine.

"Hiding something very precious in plain sight, very clever," a male voice riverbed through the room.

Hermione shot around quick to find the source of the voice. She surveyed the room but only found emptiness. She looked again until she saw a shadow cowering behind a piece of drapery that moved against the wind currents in the room. Before she could say something it 'moved' again

It walked towards her, a shadow carved into the form of a man, not even flickering against the light of the fireplace or the candles. It was human, or at least humanoid, and very much like a male version of her statue Harry had created. A sleek and toned body moved towards her, forcing her gaze. She continued to look as more features took shape. Then, amongst the shadows of an all too familiar face, appeared two piercing emerald eyes and a crimson red scar in the shape of a lightning bolt.

"Have you been looking for me?"

* * *

Okay I am ending there for now. Love me, hate me, throw digital rotten fruit at me but please read and review. 


End file.
